


I want you to fuck my Boyfriend

by remotestchance



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remotestchance/pseuds/remotestchance
Kudos: 1





	I want you to fuck my Boyfriend

(Sound of door opening)  
Oh, wow, I can't believe you're actually here! Like, the last two guys I spoke to both got cold feet at the last minute. I think they thought they could pretend to go along with it in order to get into my panties instead, which just sucks, you know? Like that's missing the point completely!  
(lower, huskier voice)  
But you won't disappoint me, will you?  
(Claps hands)  
Yay! Sorry, I know I'm getting excited, but this is such a huge fantasy of mine and I can't beleve it's finally happening.  
But... just to be on the safe side, let's stay in the hall here for a moment and make sure we're on the same page, okay?  
(Takes a deep breath)  
Okay, so.  
My boyfriend's a little bitch, right? And he loooooves it when I fuck him in the ass. He loves my fingers, my tongue, my butt plug, my strapon... well, you get the idea, right?  
So now, I want to see him take a real cock.  
I want you to fuck him while I watch.  
(Giggles)  
Good, I'm soooo glad we understand each other. Now, why don't you come upstairs? I've already got him tied up in the bedroom for you.  
(Sound of going upstairs, then a door opening)  
(Talking to boyfriend, using a much gentler voice) Sweetie? I'm sorry I was gone so long. I know you can't see anything because of the blindfold, so I need you to trust me now, okay?  
(Talking to you, huskier) See, he's on his hands and knees all ready for you. There's condoms and lube on the chair over there. Come on, don't keep a girl waiting.  
(Talking to boyfriend) Now, sweetie, I need you to relax. (Kisses). I promise it won't hurt as long as you relax, okay?  
(Talking to you) Oh my god, finally. How long does it take to put a stupid condom on? Now come on, get behind him, I can't wait to see it.  
(To boyfriend) Okay, baby, now I need you to breathe. Push back, and don't tense up. You're doing so well.  
(To you) No, no, don't hold back, he can take it! Just... push.... it... in. Oh my god, ohmygod, there we go!  
(To boyfriend) Sweetie, it's in! I'm so proud of you! Does it feel good?  
(To you) What are you waiting for? Fuck him! Yes, yes, that's it! Oh my god, listen to him moan, he loves it. Go on, hilt yourself in him. Fuck him harder. Slap his little bitch ass and split him open.  
(To boyfriend) Fuck, sweetie, I can't believe you're doing this for me! Oh my god this is so hot. I love your moans! I'm going to touch myself while he fucks you.  
(To you) Yes, fuck yes, that's it, don't stop! Does he feel good? Is that tight little ass of his squeezing your cock? Fuck him faster! Make him bite the pillow. I want to hear my little bitch scream.  
(To boyfriend) You can do that for me, can't you baby? Scream with his cock inside you. Oh my god, yes, yes, YES  
(To both) Oh fuck this is so hot, yes, keep going, keep going, moan for me, fuck him harder, yes yes yes I'm so close, cum inside him oh my god keep going cum inside him yes yes YES  
(Orgasms)  
(Breathless) No, no, don't stop! Let me just grab his cock and... there! Baby, you're going to cum for me. You're going to cum right now while you're moaning on his dick. God, yes, cum for me, cum for me!  
(Panting, as they all wind down)  
Fuck, that was soooo hot! Now, I need you boys to come over here. I want both your tongues in me before I forget how beautiful you looked together.


End file.
